Genma's Love Story
by Takashiro Yuki
Summary: Kisah cinta bersemi di SMA Konoha. Berawal dari pertemuan lucu antara Shiranui Genma dengan cinta pertamanya. Genma yang masih pemula dengan cinta, secara tidak langsung meminta pertolongan kepada dua adik tingkatnya, Uchiha Obito dan Hatake Kakashi, yang senantiasa membantunya dengan segala kejahilan mereka. Genma x OC, Obikaka Friendship. Oneshot.


**Warning : Genma x OC, slight Obikaka (non-yaoi), Genma OOC.**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Kishi-sensei. Semua karakternya milik Kishi-sensei.**

 **Rated M for ... uh, nothing really. Just a prank^^**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Hari itu hari yang cerah, burung-burung berkicau dengan merdu dan matahari bersinar dengan terang. Tidak panas dan tidak dingin. Temperatur hangat yang pas untuk memulai kisah cinta kedua pasangan anak SMA di masa muda mereka. Di SMA Konoha yang penuh dengan canda tawa, kisah romantis dan rasa solidaritas antar teman.

Ya. Rasa solidaritas antar teman.

.

.

.

 _"Kau baik-baik saja?"_

 _Genma terbangun dari lamunannya. Ia tengah berdiri di depan lokernya ketika ia menyadari ada seorang gadis cantik tengah melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahnya. Berapa lama dia melamun? Genma tidak tahu dan tidak ingin tahu. Yang ia pedulikan saat itu hanyalah betapa merah mukanya berubah._

 _"A-Aku..." Genma tergagap. Tunggu, sejak kapan dia gagap?_

 _"Hmm?" Gadis itu tersenyum, sebuah senyuman hangat yang benar-benar membuat hati pria manapun luluh._

 _"Aku..." Mulutnya terasa kaku. Untuk membuat 1 kalimat saja terasa benar-benar sulit._

 _"Kau..?" Gadis itu memiringkan wajahnya, membuat wajah bertanya-tanya sekaligus terkesan imut. Genma merasa dirinya meleleh._

 _'Oh sial. Kenapa dia harus imut?'_

 _"Genma-san, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya gadis itu, ia mencodongkan wajahnya ke arah Genma. Kini Genma dapat melihat dengan jelas sepasang mata hazel besar yang menantikan jawaban. Sepasang bibir lembut yang terlihat begitu indah, dan pipi mulus yang membuat Genma ingin mencubitnya._

 _Ah, dan untuk memperburuk keadaan, ia dapat mencium parfum yang digunakan gadis itu_

 _Ah sial. Ia benar-benar terpojok._

 _"Geenmaa-saaan." Gadis itu memanggilnya lagi, dengan nada main-main. Wajah mereka sekarang benar-benar dekat. Dan oh, rasanya Genma ingin mencium bibir gadis itu. Namun ia tidak bisa. Tidakkah gadis itu tau bahwa ia melanggar batas?_

 _Gadis yang polos. Jika ia benar-benar tidak tahu, maka Genma harus mengambil tindakan._

 _Tindakan apa? Mencium gadis itu dan_ langsung _melakukannya?_

 _Tidak,yang pasti bukan tindakan itu._

 _Genma menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Dengan tangan yang gemetar, ia mendorong tubuh gadis itu - wajah gadis itu - agar menjauh darinya. Tidak cukup jauh namun cukup untuk membuat jarak agar tidak melanggar_ batas _._

 _Gadis itu terlihat bingung. Dan oh sial, wajahnya benar-benar imut._

 _"Genma-san?"_

 _Genma menelan ludah. Ia harus melakukannya. Salah satu langkah saja dan ia akan meleleh di tempat itu juga. Tidak, bukan meleleh. Salah satu langkah dan ia bisa saja langsung melakukan_ itu.

 _Ah, gadis yang benar-benar cantik itu tidak tahu apa yang di maksud 'itu'._

 _Baiklah, Genma benar-benar tidak tahan lagi. Ia harus melakukannya._

 _Demi menyelamatkan kepolosan gadis ini, Genma harus melakukannya._

 _Dengan sebuah tarikan nafas panjang, Genma berlari seperti di kejar orang gila._

.

.

.

"HUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Tawa Uchiha Obito membangunkan Genma dari lamunannya. Ah sial, sejak kapan ia melamun lagi?

"Uh, Genma-senpai, aku tahu kau pandai membuat cerita. Lagipula kau adalah ketua dari klub menulis. Tapi.." Hatake Kakashi menahan tawa. Karena ia termasuk orang yang dapat mengontrol emosi dengan baik, Genma begitu terkejut ketika ia menyadari bahwa Kakashi sudah berguling di lantai tertawa bersama Obito.

Wajah Genma berubah menjadi merah.

Dan wajahnya bertambah merah ketika melihat sebuah buku yang digenggam dengan erat oleh Obito.

Buku harian miliknya ada di genggaman Obito.

Dan ia sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak di lantai bersama si Hatake.

Yang hanya berarti satu hal..

..Mereka berdua membaca halaman _itu._

 _Oh sial!_

Dengan cepat, Genma merebut buku hariannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Lalu ia menarik kedua anak laki-laki yang sedang berguling-guling di lantai itu dan memukulnya di kepala.

"Ow!" Obito dan Kakashi berteriak kesakitan.

"Hey! Kenapa kau memukulku?!" Obito memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"Kalian berhak menerimanya. Anggap itu sebuah pelajaran agar lebih hormat kepada _senpai_."

Obito terlihat kesal dan menatapnya dengan tajam, sedangkan Kakashi hanya cemberut.

Genma tidak bisa menahan senyuman lebar yang terbentuk di wajahnya ketika melihat ekspresi kedua _kouhai-_ nya itu.

Obito duduk di kelas 2 SMA sedangkan Kakashi masih kelas 1. Namun Genma sudah kelas 3, hal itu membuatnya memiliki posisi teratas sebagai seorang _senpai-dari-segala-senpai._

Ia menyeringai. S _enangnya menjadi senpai._

"Genma-senpai!"

Genma menoleh ke arah Obito yang masih mengusap-usap kepalanya. Apakah ia sudah kelewatan?

"Apa?" jawab Genma berusaha membuat nada suaranya terdengar datar. Tidak, mereka pantas mendapatkannya. Satu pukulan di kepala hanya akan menyisakan rasa sakit fisik yang cepat hilang, sedangkan mengobrak-abrik diary orang akan menghasilkan rasa malu yang tidak akan pernah hilang, setidaknya untuk waktu yang lama.

Tapi Genma tidak terlalu peduli tentang hal itu. Siapa sangka, walaupun jahil, duo setan di hadapannya ini jago menyimpan rahasia. Kakashi mungkin tidak terlalu jahil. Tapi dia selalu bersama Obito di setiap rencana jahilnya.

"Genma-senpai, kau lupa dengan peraturan SMA Konoha!" teriak Obito sambil menunjuk Genma tepat di wajahnya.

"Peraturan?"

"Rasa solidaritas antar teman, senpai." jawab Kakashi, membersihkan debu yang menempel di bajunya akibat berguling-guling di lantai. Wajahnya datar, seakan-akan tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Padahal semenit yang lalu, ia sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak. Genma salut dengan kontrol emosi yang dimiliki Kakashi.

"Ya! Rasa solidaritas antar teman! Dengan begitu, kau tidak bisa menyimpan rahasia apapun dari kami, senpai!" kali ini Obito yang menjawab. Wajahnya memasang ekspresi kau-tidak-dapat-menyimpan-rahasia-tentang-betapa-buruk-kisah-cintamu-senpai. Genma menggigil.

Ya, Genma adalah senpai-dari-segala-senpai. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, dia belum punya pacar. Jadi soal cinta, ia adalah _kouhai_ dari duo setan itu.

Ia tidak heran dengan Kakashi. Kakashi itu tampan, pintar, kalem, keren, pokoknya semua yang diinginkan wanita dari pria seakan-akan dimiliki oleh Kakashi. Kakashi itu _perfect_.

Obito kebalikan dari Kakashi. Mereka berdua seperti yin dan yang. Saling bertolak belakang satu sama lain. Obito tidak tampan, namun tidak bisa dibilang jelek juga. Kira-kira dia standar, sama seperti Genma. Dan siapa sangka, dia sudah mempunyai pacar.

Kakashi dengan Rin sedangkan Obito dengan Anko.

Lalu Genma dengan siapa?

Ia ingin bersama dengan gadis itu. Gadis yang ada di diary nya itu.

Ia menghela napas.

"Aku benci kalian berdua."

Obito tersenyum lebar sedangkan Kakashi masih berekspresi datar. Namun Genma dapat melihat senyum kecil yang terbentuk di balik masker Kakashi.

"Ayolah senpai! Kau tahu kalau kau membutuhkan bantuan kami."

"Tidak, terimah kasih."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya."

"Hey, ayolah!" Obito merengek kesal. Berita buruknya, Kakashi memutuskan untuk ikut bicara. Si Hatake itu jarang bicara dalam sebuah argumen, namun sekalinya ia bicara, sudah pasti lawannya akan mati terkapar.

Dengan nada datar tanpa rasa ampun sedikitpun, Kakashi bertanya, "Kau tahu kan senpai kalau kami sudah punya pacar sedangkan kau belum?"

Deg.

Hati Genma tertusuk.

Ia berhenti bernapas.

Jantungnya berhenti berdetak.

 _Bruk._

Genma pingsan.

"SENPAAAIII!"

.

.

.

Genma terbangun. Ia menyadari bahwa ia sedang berbaring di kasur. Mungkin di UKS.

Kenapa ia pingsan? Genma berusaha mengulang memori tentang apa yang terjadi sebelum ia pingsan.

 _"Kau tahu kan senpai kalau kami sudah punya pacar sedangkan kau belum?"_

Genma menggigil.

Ia harus berhati-hati dengan si Hatake itu. Rumor kalau kata-katanya dapat mematikan lawan ternyata benar.

Ia merasa lega kalau ia hanya pingsan.

"Genma-senpai?"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Genma menoleh ke sebelah kanannya, dimana seorang gadis cantik sedang duduk di sebuah kursi di pinggir kasurnya.

Gadis itu benar-benar cantik, bagaikan bidadari dari surga.

Rambut hitamnya panjang dikuncir. Mukanya putih dan mulus. Hidungnya mancung dan sepasang bibirnya terlihat begitu lembut.

Namun yang mengambil perhatian Genma adalah kedua matanya.

Sepasang mata hazel yang besar yang memancarkan beribu-ribu emosi. Yang menusuk hatinya dengan tajam dan meminta jawaban. Sepasang mata hazel yang selalu mengambil tempat disetiap pikiran orang yang ditemuinya.

Sepasang mata hazel yang begitu indah.

Genma tidak menyadari bahwa ia menatapnya begitu lama.

"Uh.. Senpai?"

Suara manis gadis itu membangunkan Genma dari pikirannya. Mukanya memerah.

"A.. Ah! Ma-Maafkan aku!"

Gadis itu tersenyum lembut. "Kenapa minta maaf, Genma-senpai?"

Genma memerah. Kalau bisa, ia pasti sudah terbakar begitu mendengar nada bicara gadis itu ketika menyebut namanya.

"K-Karena.." ia menggaruk bagian kepalanya dengan gugup. "Eh? Tunggu.. Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?"

Gadis itu tersenyum seraya memberikan sebuah buku kepada Genma.

"Ini."

Genma terkejut "Eh? Ini kan.."

"Ya, buku diary-mu. Obito memberikannya padaku. Dia bilang ini milikmu."

"Obito?" _Oh, sial._

Gadis itu mengangguk. "Ya, Obito. Dia kakakku."

"DIA KAKAKMU?!" Oh Obito sialan. Dia benar-benar ingin memukul anak itu.

Gadis itu terlihat ketakutan. "Uh.. S-Senpai? Kau tak apa-apa? Aku tahu Obito benar-benar iseng. Karena itu aku minta maaf atas apa yang ia lakukan terhadapmu."

Genma menarik nafas, berusaha menenangkan dirinya sedikit. Ia tidak boleh berteriak. Mana ada laki-laki yang berteriak kepada perempuan. Kalau laki-laki brengsek ya.. mungkin.

Dan tidak, Genma bukan brengsek.

Tapi, si duo setan itu pernah memanggilnya _senpai-_ brengsek. Apakah itu berarti kalau ia benar-benar brengsek?

Tunggu dulu.., sejak kapan ia mendengarkan kata-kata si duo setan itu?

"Senpai?"

Genma menarik nafas. Gentleman _harus_ minta maaf.

Ia membungkuk ke arah gadis itu. "Maafkan aku karena berteriak kepadamu."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa." Gadis itu tersenyum sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Memberi isyarat bahwa ia benar-benar tidak marah kepada Genma. "Ah iya, walaupun aku sudah tahu namamu, kita belum memperkenalkan diri kita secara langsung. Aku Uchiha Yuuki. Senang bertemu denganmu."

"A-Aku Shiranui Genma. Senang bertemu denganmu."

"Oh iya!" Yuuki teringat akan sesuatu, lalu ia mengobrak-abrik tasnya. Genma hanya dapat melihatnya dengan bingung.

Ia mengeluarkan sekotak tusuk gigi, lalu memberikannya pada Genma.

"Kalau gak salah, Obito membakar semua senbonmu. Aku tiak tahu dimana aku bisa mendapatkannya, jadi aku carikan saja penggantinya. Kalau tak keberatan."

Genma bernafas lega. Ia mengambil satu tusuk gigi dan menarunya di mulutnya, menggigit-gigitnya dengan senang. Ia benar-benar merindukan senbonnya, namun sebuah tusuk gigi juga bukan ide yang buruk.

"Syukurlah kau menyukainya." kata Yuuki dengan senang begitu melihat tingkah laku Genma. Sedetik kemudian, muka Genma kembali memerah.

"T-Terimah kasih."

Yuuki tersenyum ceria. "Sama-sama."

.

.

.

"Jadi, dia adikmu?" tanya Kakashi sambil memperhatikan tingkah laku Genma dan Yuuki dari jauh.

"Ya.. Begitulah. Cantik kan?"

Kakashi mengangguk.

"Ne Kakashi, mereka terlihat serasi ya. Ayo kita ambil beberapa foto dan kita kerjain senpai besok!" teriak Obito dengan semangat sambil memukulkan tinjunya ke udara. Kakashi bangkit dari posisinya berbaring di tanah dan menoleh ke arah Obito. Masih dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Ne, Obito."

"Mm? Apa?"

Ia menunjuk Obito. "Kau yakin kau kakaknya Yuuki?"

Hening.

Satu.

Dua.

...

Tiga.

"EH?!"

.

.

.

Genma mendengar teriakan Obito daru luar UKS. Jadi, semua ini rencana Obito ya?

Ah, dan sesuatu yang berwarna perak itu. Pasti Kakashi. Jadi mereka merencanakan ini ya?

Genma tersenyum. Sebenci apapun ia pada duo setan sialan itu, mereka selalu punya banyak cara untuk membuat Genma untuk menyukai mereka lagi.

Cara mereka untuk meminta maaf mungkin?

Hmm, mungkin sekali-kali ia harus mentraktir mereka makan. Untunglah Obito suka ramen. Dengan begitu, ia tidak akan terlalu bokek.

Dan Kakashi? Mungkin ia harus memaksanya untuk ikut makan ramen.

Tapi ia selalu mengeluh kalau ramen itu makanan tidak sehat. Tambahkan sedikit sawi mungkin?

Genma tertawa kecil sambil memikirkan ekspresi Kakashi, lalu ia menghela nafas. Senangnya mempunyai _kouhai_ seperti duo setan itu.

"Senpai?"

"Hm?"

Yuuki menempelkan tangannya di dahi Genma. Seketika wajahnya memerah.

"Y-Yuuki! Apa yang-"

"Kau cekikikan sendiri tau. Aku takut kalau kau... sakit." _gila._

Genma menghela nafas. Ia berusaha tidak mempedulikan kata gila yang tidak terucap oleh Yuuki. Siapa sangka gadis semanis dia bisa memikirkan kata itu.

Tapi wajar sih. Kalau ia bertemu orang yang ketawa sendiri, ia juga pasti mengira orang itu gila.

Ngomong-ngomong soal gila, ada pertanyaan gila yang muncul di pikirannya.

Bukan gila, tapi penting. Pertanyaan penting. Genma harus menanyakan pertanyaan ini pada Yuuki. Langkah awal menuju hubungan romantis bergantung pada pertanyaan ini.

Genma menjauhkan tangan Yuuki dari keningnya. Gadis itu terlihat khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja Yuuki, sungguh."

"Kau yakin?"

"Seratus persen yakin. Tenang saja."

"Fiuh syukurlah." Yuuki bernafas lega. Genma terkejut bahwa Yuuki sangat peduli padanya. Ia berusaha menahan wajahnya untuk tidak memerah lagi. Wajahnya sudah memerah berkali-kali hari ini, sampai-sampai ia merasa muak.

Genma menarik nafas, dan langsung masuk kepertanyaan inti.

 _"Apakah kamu masih virgin?"_

 _Tidak, bukan pertanyaan itu. Dasar pikiran bodoh! Bodoh!_

"Y-Yuuki.. Uh, aku ada satu pertanyaan.."

Yuuki memiringkan wajahnya. "Apa itu?"

"Uh.. Apakah kau-" _masih virgin?_

 _HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. PIKIRAN SIALAN! BODOH! BODOH!_

Genma membenturkan kepalanya ke kasur. Yuuki panik.

"Senpai?!"

.

.

.

"Yuuki."

Yuuki menoleh. Ia melihat Genma berdiri di belakangnya.

"Ohayou, senpai." sapa Yuuki sambil tersenyum. Genma merasa gugup.

Mereka berdua berada di kelas Yuuki, yang kebetulan lagi sepi. Genma mencari tahu kemarin bahwa ternyata Kakashi dan Yuuki sekelas. Kalau ada Kakashi, pasti ada Obito. Itu artinya ia harus cepat.

"Yuuki.. Uh, soal pertanyaan kemarin.."

"Kenapa, senpai?"

Genma menenangkan pikirannya. Ia tidak bisa menanyakan hal itu kalau pikirannya mengganggunya terus. Ia menarik nafas, dan bertanya dengan cepat, "Apakahkautahutentangperaturanbatas?"

Genma berlari keluar kelas.

Yuuki diam terpaku di dalam kelas. Ia dapat menangkap setiap kata yang diucapkan Genma dan mengulangnya berkali-kali dalam pikirannya.

 _"Apakah kau tahu tentang peraturan batas?"_ **(A/N : Liat isi buku diary Genma.)**

Yuuki bingung. "Eh? Apa maksudnya?"

.

.

.

"Genma-senpai bodoh."

"Iya."

Kedua anak laki-laki berambut hitam dan putih tengah berbaring di balik semak, mengamati dari jauh gerak-gerik _senpai bodoh_ nya.

Dan ya, mereka merasa kecewa ketika melihat Genma berlari keluar kelas setelah bertanya tentang pertanyaan _penting_ itu. Tunggu, penting dari mana sih?

"Apakah dia benar-benar _senpai_ kita?"

"Entahlah."

Obito menghela nafas sambil memegang teropongnya. Ia menoleh ke arah Kakashi yang memegang kamera.

"Kau dapat fotonya?"

Kakashi mengangguk. Obito tersenyum lebar.

"Yosh! Ayo kita mulai rencana kita!"

* * *

 **A/N : Fic ini dipersembahkan untuk temanku yang berulang tahun tanggal 2 Mei. Dia suka Genma, jadi ya.. fic ini hadiah untuknya.**

 **Untuk segala kesalahan pengejaan kata dan lain-lain, mohon dimaafkan. Author hanya manusia TT_TT**

 **Tolong reviewnya. Komentar, tanggapan, pujian, sampai ejekan juga di terima. Feel free to review!**


End file.
